


dressed to impress

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: It's date night and both Magnus and Alec are having a wardrobe crisis; both dressing to impress the other.





	dressed to impress

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

8:00 p.m

Raphael turned up at Magnus’s loft to pieces of clothes strewn all over the floor trailing from the bedroom.

“I don’t suppose you’re spring cleaning”, he’d remarked with raised eyebrows, watching Magnus busy as hell matching and changing outfits with the snap of his fingers.

Turning left then right then facing full front again to take in his full form, Magnus simply replied, “date night with Alexander”.

Raphael took a seat at the edge of Magnus’s bed like a child watching his parent getting ready to go out. “But it’s not like this is your first date, right?”, his tone suggesting – _so why the big fuss?_

“Whatever do you mean, Raphael? Every date with Alexander is a first date”.

In all the years he’d known Magnus, Raphael had never seen him this conflicted over his wardrobe before. “You really are doing this love thing, aren’t you?”

“I most definitely am”, Magnus smiled at him in the mirror, seemingly finally satisfied with his choice for the night. He then turned to Raphael, “You needed something?”

“Nothing too urgent”, Raphael got up to go. “Go have fun”.

Magnus flashed him a grateful smile. “I sure will”.

.

.

.

8:00 p.m.

Back at the Institute, Alec too, was having a wardrobe crisis.

Everything in his closet was black or too dark and on these rare occasions… a date with Magnus, he wanted to try something different… to match Magnus’s perkiness.

With all the sighing he was doing, Isabelle knocked on his door, “need some help?” a red piece of clothing swinging from her hand.

Alec’s eyes widened, “that’s the---

“Yes. It’s the shirt I got you for Christmas but you never wore”.

Without thinking twice, Alec was soon in his _new_ shirt, turning left then right then facing full front again to take in his full form before then replying, “Oh, Magnus will love this”.

Isabelle laughed at him, “well look at you all full of yourself now”. 

“Well what do you expect?” he grinned, “I’m dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn”.

.

.

.

10:00 p.m.

Then they met up. Not in a place with noise and lots of people - Alec showed up at Magnus’s all ready to go.

But one look at each other had them fumbling over the clothes strewn on Magnus’s floor – their tongues hot in each other’s mouth, their fingers deft, unbuttoning each other’s shirts. Belt buckles clinked as their trousers fell to the floor and before long, their nakedness became their new best suits.

After their high, they slowly fell back to earth, eyes hazy, lips feverish and their bodies warm and dampen with sweat.

Magnus looked up to surprisingly find Alec’s eyes meeting his. However, before saying anything, they both busted out in laughter, “Oops”.

“Oops indeed”.

Oh well.

They’ll make it outside another time.

Never mind this was about their sixth or maybe seventh or eighth try at actually ‘going out’ on a date night.

Anyway;

Alec inhaled deeply and smiled, burying his face in Magnus’s hair. “I’ll make you pancakes tomorrow”.

Magnus stirred and buried his face in Alec’s chest. “And I’ll make you coffee tomorrow”.

Tick tock chimed the clock.

“Good night”.

“Sweet dreams”.

12:01 a.m.

This might just become their thing.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
